<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Book by backslashdelta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208006">A New Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta'>backslashdelta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bookstores, First Meetings, Kurt being utterly charmed by it, M/M, Meet-Cute, Wes being a dork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written based on the following prompt received on tumblr from KikiJ: Wert bookstore!au, meet cute, “I’m rambling again, aren’t i?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Wes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiJ/gifts">KikiJ</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's short, but I decided to post because I only found 10 fics when I searched for the Kurt/Wes pairing. I know nothing about broadway or books; the book referenced is entirely fictional and made up by me. Enjoy. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt wanders through the bookstore, a bit lost. It's not that he doesn't like reading, he just enjoys other things <em>more</em>, so it's not something he makes time for. But Rachel had been telling him about this really good book that he just <em>had</em> to read, and there were no copies left at the library, so here he is.</p><p>Is it a history book? Or would it be in the music section? How are books that fall into multiple categories sorted? Would they just have copies in each section? That seems unnecessary. He's just about to give up and go find someone to ask before he hears a voice behind him.</p><p>"Hi there, is there anything I can help you with?"</p><p>Kurt turns to see an Asian boy, about his height, looking at him with a crooked smile and friendly eyes.</p><p>"Oh, um yes actually, I was just about to go looking for someone," Kurt says, offering a tentative smile back. "My friend sent me here looking for this book, I'm not sure what section it would fall under so I don't know where I would find it," he explains.</p><p>"That's not a problem, what the name of the book?"</p><p>"It's, uh... um," he trails off; he knew he should have written it down. "I forget," he says with a bit of a blush, "it's something about the history of Broadway? There's quotes from Barbara Streisand, Julie Andrews, Patti LuPone, Bernadette Peters – why am I telling you this? I'll just have to ask her the name again and come back, sorry for wasting your–"</p><p>"That sounds like <em>Behind the Broadway Curtain</em>," they boy – Wes, according to his nametag – interrupts.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, that's it! How did you know?" Kurt asks, bewildered.</p><p>"That's why they pay me the big bucks," Wes says with a smirk and an amused roll of his eyes, and Kurt barks out a small laugh. "It's over this way, follow me."</p><p>Wes leads him to the music section – so he was partially right, at least – and picks a book of the shelf, handing it to Kurt. "Here you are, one copy of <em>Behind the Broadway Curtain</em>."</p><p>"Thank you," Kurt says, taking the book from the other boy and flipping it open, looking through a few of the pages. It definitely seems like the book Rachel was talking about. He closes it, and when he looks up, Wes is still standing there.</p><p>"It's a really good book," Wes says, gesturing at it, "I would recommend it. I'm in this show choir at my school, and they're always choosing these pop songs, I don't know why they never go for Broadway because it's <em>great</em>, but they don't and they tend not to listen to my ideas when I make suggestions for <em>god knows</em> what reason, because all of my suggestions are amazing, seriously they are, you should hear them, <em>amazing</em>, not to brag but it's just that nobody really appreciates it you know? And I– what?"</p><p>Wes stops when Kurt starts giggling, actually <em>giggling</em>, and then Kurt clamps a hand over his mouth to try to suppress them. "Sorry, no it's nothing, I just... you're rambling a bit," he explains with a small smile.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, I tend to do that when I get a little excited about things. Usually people shut me up long before it can get to that point, I don't really know <em>why</em> because, I mean, usually I have <em>good things</em> to say, they just don't want to hear it for who knows what reason, but I will admit that if they <em>don't</em> shut me up that it <em>can</em> lead to me actually rambling, so I mean, I guess part of me kind of understands it even if really they should hear me out just a <em>little bit more</em>, and– I'm rambling again, aren't I?" Wes asks with a lopsided smirk when Kurt starts laughing again.</p><p>"Just a bit," Kurt says, grinning now, "but it's fine, it's... I don't mind it." He was going to say it's cute, but that might be a little too forward. He blushes at the thought anyway.</p><p>"Well why don't I bring you up to the front desk, and I can ring that book up for you, and maybe get your number?"</p><p>Kurt almost misses the question with how smoothly Wes works it in, but when he catches it his face turns scarlet – or at least, that's how it feels, there aren't any mirrors around so he can't know for sure. "Oh, um... yeah, okay. That would be nice," he agrees.</p><p>"Great! Just follow me," Wes says, beaming at him before leading him back toward the front of the store.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>